Mirror image love
by HeroineLestrange2
Summary: Fleur accidentally gets sent back in time during the final task of the Tri wizard competition. In the past she meets and falls in love with a mysterious blonde girl who is none other than Narcissa Black.
1. Chapter 1

_Not even going to attempt to defend this story. If any one reads this, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Fleur had been running through the tall hedges and into the darkness for what seemed to be hours and still it seemed that she was no closer to victory than when she first started. The other three contestants hadn't seemed to be fairing any better Fleur thought after seeing a collective spray of red sparks colouring the sky.

After getting through another patch of cursed roots, Fleur made a sharp right. In the clearing before her stood the Tri wizard trophy, the trophy gleamed a mysterious blue. Fleur quickly snapped herself out of her trance before moving towards the alluring object.

As soon as she latched on to the trophy she could feel that something was wrong, the world started spinning before everything around her went black.

* * *

When Fleur finally managed to pry her eyes open, she studied her surroundings. She seemed to still be on the Hogwarts grounds as the castle stood in the distance. Getting to her feet slowly Fleur realised that it was bright and sunny out, a complete contrast from the competition she had just been competing in.

In the distance she recognised two figures, Dumbledore and McGonagall; both were headed in her direction. They obviously hadn't spotted her yet but it was only a matter of time. She quickly jogged over to the two, who stopped in mid conversation when they caught sight of her dishevelled figure. Dumbledore gave her a light smile while McGonagall looked at her with complete and utter confusion.

"And who might you be dear?" Dumbledore asked with the ever present twinkle in his eye.

"Fleur Delacour sir, from zee Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," Fleur replied taking in the teachers appearances, they looked different but she was still too confused as to place why.

"I must say how wonderful to have you here visiting us," Dumbledore said clapping his hands together.

"What exactly are you doing here at Hogwarts Miss Delacour, it's a far way away from your school," Professor McGonagall asked with a tight expression.

"I am zee tri wizard champion for Beauxbatons ," Fleur answered quickly, confused by their questions.

"That would be impossible, I have no idea who you are or what you want but I can assure you there is no Tri wizard competition this year," McGonagall said with a scrutinising look.

"What zat is impossible, I was just in zee middle of the final task," Fleur said arrogantly, not trusting that this wasn't some kind of test that the maze had produced.

If I may ask Miss Delacour, what was the date of this final task?" Dumbledore asked, a light smile gracing his features.

It is zee 24th of June, 1995," Fleur asked, wondering what importance such a simple question to hold.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together in great joy as though he had solved a great mystery before looking at Fleur with the ever present twinkle in his eye.

"Well you see Miss Delacour that is where our problem lies, it seems as though you have fell through time. It's 1970 at the moment," Dumbledore explained in a calm tone.

"What, how can zis be?" Fleur managed to stutter out after a few tries. Her usual confident image was shattered by her confusion.

"Well, it's rare but not impossible; sometimes when a spell is aimed for a particular person and another intervenes it can have disastrous effects. It's a possibility but I'll have to research to be sure," Dumbledore explained to the stunned girl.

"But…but you can get me back, can't you?" Fleur asked desperately, she was on the verge of tears now. McGonagall awkwardly patted the distraught girl on the shoulder in a show of comfort.

"It may be possible but I will have to contact a couple of people for help on the matter. In the meantime though, you'll probably need something to keep you busy. You can stay here if you would like to finish your education but that is up to you Miss Delacour," Dumbledore suggested, watching Fleur carefully from the top of his glasses.

"I'm not sure Professor," Fleur looked around her as if searching for the answer.

"It would be best for you to stay close if we are able to find a way for you to get back, and at Hogwarts you will also be able to keep a low profile around the magical world," McGonagall said, adding her opinion for the first time.

"I guess it will be for zee best," Fleur said, slumping her shoulders in defeat before following the two professors to Dumbledore's office to make the final arrangements for her stay.

* * *

In this past time they were only slightly into September, which meant that the school year had just begun, something that Fleur was grateful for as it would seem a lot less suspect her transferring now than the middle of the year.

Dumbledore had made sure that Fleur had the necessary provisions she would need for the year since all she had arrived with was her wand and a slightly tattered tracksuit. She was also allowed to choose a House in which she would stay for the remainder of her time at Hogwarts.

After her previous experience at Hogwarts, Fleur was certain that she would do well in Ravenclaw. They were smart and they respected her enough to give her privacy unlike many of the other students. She could only hope that the past Ravenclaws were similar to those of her time.

When she received her robes they were all lined with blue, Fleur loved blue as it suited her so well and it reminded her of her Beauxbatons uniform.

The next morning Fleur was introduced to the rest of Hogwarts as the newest transfer student from France. Her Veela allure seemed to have taken affect quiet fast. As she sat down at the blue and silver decorated table she was approached by a couple of boys.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Sirius," Said a tall boy with unruly black hair and handsome features.

"And this is James and Lupin," Sirius pointed behind him where two other boys stood. The one named James was small and had bright eyes and dark unkempt hair, Lupin was neater than his friends and his light hair was combed back in perfect order.

"It eez good to meet such friendly people," Fleur said, smiling she fell perfectly into her role as an exchange student.

"What your name?" Lupin asked shyly.

"Fleur Maxime, I was a student at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic before my family moved to London," the lies flowed from Fleur's mouth, she didn't even waver once.

The boys started to respond to Fleur's answer with their own interested questions, each was tripping over themselves trying to gain the blonde Veela's attention.

Fleur's attention was however completely taken by a girl at the opposite table. She was blonde and petite, with big green eyes that matched the colour of robes perfectly. The girl was talking to another who had dark curls tumbling around her face.

The pretty blonde girl felt the stare and promptly turned to face the person responsible. She met Fleur's gaze with one of her own before breaking into a small grin.

Fleur turned back to the boy, Sirius and asked the question that she suddenly had to know the answer to.

"Who eez that?" Fleur asked, subtly pointing to the blonde girl at the Slytherin table.

The boys looked slightly discouraged by Fleur's lack of interaction in their conversation but at the girls question they quickly jumped to provide her with the answer.

"That's Narcissa Black, one of the Black bitches. She's not the worst but she's definitely not the best. I would stay away from her if I were you," James said, looking over at the girl before returning his gaze to Fleur.

"You two…you kind of look alike," Lupin said, looking at the two girls with a confused expression.

"Not even close man," Sirius said grabbing Lupin's arm, pulling him away from Fleur. Before waving a goodbye to Fleur and heading off to class.

Fleur didn't even notice the boy's departure as she was still studying the girl who was now laughing at something the other had said. Narcissa Black had her full attention.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this took so long to upload, I was on vacation and I kind of forgot about it. Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Bellatrix flew through the Hogwarts corridors in search of her youngest sister, the small blonde witch had been missing the entire day and Bellatrix needed someone to help her with her latest plan to destroy Gryffindor. Her previous plans had all been pretty juvenile, successful but juvenile so it felt like a good time to up her game. That is if she could find Narcissa in time.

She suddenly spotted a white blonde blur in front of her, she hastily pushed the younger students in her way to one side and dashed as elegantly as only a Black could down the corridor.

"Narcissa! Narcissa damn it!" Bellatrix called out when she was a short distance away from the girl.

Bellatrix sighed heavily and closed the small gap of space between the two of them before yanking hard at the blonde girls' robes to get her attention.

"Narcissa, seriously what wrong with…..oh," Bellatrix started but quickly stopped what she was saying when the girl who she tugged turned around and she was not Narcissa but another girl who resembled her sister a remarkable amount.

"What iz zee meaning of zis?" Fleur said facing the darker girl, she recognised this girl as the one that was with Narcissa earlier on.

"I thought you were my sister, you're new?" Bellatrix said completely sidestepping the need to make an apology to the girl, instead she looked her up and down and noticed for the first time the Ravenclaw robes that adorned the blonde girl.

"Yes I have just arrived," Fleur answered with enough arrogance to rival the darker girls.

"That's obvious, not many people around here look like you. It could be quiet useful to me, a pity about you not being a Slytherin, but a Ravenclaw is a good second best. Are you looking for a friend new girl?" Bellatrix said in rapid succession, she spoke so quickly that Fleur had trouble grasping the words.

"Um…yes," Fleur answered back in a confused tone.

"Good follow me then," Bellatrix motioned for the girl to follow.

They walked through the castle at a brisk pace, not stopping to rest for a moment until finally the made there way outside and on to the spacious green quad that many students were relaxing on taking in the uncharacteristically warm day.

"See those Gryffindors over there," Bellatrix said pointing to Sirius and his friends that Fleur had just met earlier.

"Yes," Fleur replied still not sure to what was happening.

"I want you to go over there and distract them while I try out a new spell I've been working on," Bellatrix said with a sly smile on her face.

"What iz in it for me?" Fleur asked, quickly grasping how to deal with this arrogant witch.

"Well look who decided to join the game. What do you want princess?" Bellatrix said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"I want to meet Narcissa Black," Fleur said with a determined expression.

"Ha, someone's got a crush on my little sister. That seems a little vain but each too their own I guess. You are an interesting one aren't you, I'm Bellatrix Black," Bellatrix said sticking her hand out and formerly introducing herself.

"I'm Fleur," Fleur said shaking the other girls' hand.

"It's a pleasure I'm sure," Bellatrix drawled with a lazy smile in the other girls' direction.

"So what iz zis plan of yours?" Fleur asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"As I said before I just need you to be a little distraction while I cast a spell, I was looking for Narcissa to help but you'll do just as well since I can't seem to find her, she's probably off somewhere with that vile Malfoy," Bellatrix said a look of disgust covering her face at the mention of Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Fleur asked with a confused tone, her hopes of getting to know Narcissa seemed a lot less promising the more the darker girl spoke.

"Narcissa's boyfriend, our parents expect them to be married after they finish Hogwarts so that they can unite two great pure blood families or something ridiculous like that. Are you a pure blood?" Bellatrix said completely oblivious to the gloomy expression that had appeared on Fleur's face at the mention of Narcissa getting married to Malfoy.

"No, I am zee half blood. Half veela, half witch," Fleur replied with a pride filled tone, she was proud of her heritage and no one could change that. She knew the history of the Black family and there discrimination and she knew this would probably be the last of her interaction with anyone of the Black sisters.

"That's diverse. Do you have thrall or is that only a full blood trait, having a veela at Hogwarts is brilliant. This means you are even more useful than I thought," Bellatrix said after a worryingly long thoughtful pause. Bellatrix seemed genuinely excited by the prospect of Fleur helping her in her escapades.

Fleur studied the girl in front of her before determining that there was no sarcasm or menace behind her words. Fleur was genuinely bewildered, this was not the Bellatrix that she had heard about in the news, yes the girl was menacing and a bit of a bully but she didn't discriminate against blood status in any way.

"But you're a Black," Fleur said in a sceptical tone.

"And your French, what's your point," Bellatrix said with a sly smirk.

"Your family hates anyone who's not pure blood," Fleur said quickly.

"My family does yes but I hate everyone who doesn't benefit me, and you are going to be a great asset to me so why would I hate you," Bellatrix said as if she was stating the obvious.

"Wha….," Fleur said with a stunned look, dropping her composure for a second.

"Enough of this, how about we go to this and then you can meet my sister Blondie," Bellatrix said with a wave of her hand swiftly cutting the other girls splutters off.

The two girls made their way down to the quad before splitting up, Fleur went to the group sitting on the quad and Bellatrix hid a small way away in the shade of the large stone wall of the castle. Fleur chatted happily with Sirius, James and Lupin, they were so distracted by the blonde girl that they completely missed Bellatrix inching forward with a sly grin and mumbling a spell under her breath.

The three boys flipped upside down in rapid succession with a yelp, the boys kept on spinning for a good couple of minutes before the spell came to quick end, dropping the boys with a loud thud on the ground. James quickly threw up before running back to the castle clutching his stomach. A cackling Bellatrix came from her hiding spot and swung an arm around Fleur's shoulders before turning to the two remaining boys.

"You should have seen your faces, priceless," Bellatrix said to the two boys before pretending to draw her wand once again, the boys quickly ran after James with matching looks of horror on their faces.

"That was fun princess. Congratulations on becoming my new partner in crime, now let's go find my sister," Bellatrix said guiding the other girl back to the castle, her smirk still firmly in place.

Fleur still wasn't all too sure what was happening, but she seems to have made a friend and now is off to meet the girl that had captured her attention so completely. Maybe this wouldn't be all too bad she thought to herself as they walked to the castle.


End file.
